Il vampiro e la sua bellezza
by Fleur24
Summary: This is my entry to Bella MacLeod's 'A Caius Challenge'. Caius thinks about his feelings for a special human and is finally ready to share them with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Il vampiro e la sua bellezza**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like to mess with them.**

**This is my entry to Bella MacLeod's 'A Caius Challenge'. **

Caius walked from the throne room shaking his head. He couldn't believe how they had gotten to this. They, the mighty Volturi, adored the same human girl. Marcus adored her like a proud father. Aro adored her like a protective big brother and he… well he had more of a romantic adoration for her. When she first walked into the throne room to save that Cullen brat, he thought she was nothing but a liability; Aro was fascinated by her though. Caius smiled as the memory came to him.

_Felix tightened his grip on the Cullen brat, as Demetri did the same with the Cullen girl. Then the ornate golden doors opened and everyone turned to see who had entered. A smug smile graced his lips as Ariette entered and closed the doors behind her. Ariette was a pretty sixteen year old girl with slightly curly mahogany hair that went down her back and crimson eyes that he had found in Ireland. _

"_Come here child." He called and beckoned her forward with his hand. She smiled and glided forward, walked up the steps of the dais. _

"_Sit down child. I have a job for you." He told her. She gracefully sat on the left armrest. Her eyes lit up with curiosity as to his job. "I need you to work your magic on the human girl. You see she seems to be a shield." _

_Ariette nodded, got up from her seat, and glided over to the girl. The Cullen brat struggled in Felix's grasp. He growled at the brat and once again tightened his hold. Ariette smiled at the girl as she came right up next to her. Then she slipped right into the human girl's body. A couple minutes later, she slipped out the other side. Ariette then practically skipped over to Aro and gave him her hand. _

"_Ah, that's better." Aro sighed. After reading her memories and the girl's, he kissed Ariette's hand and he turned to face them. "It seems brothers, that the young Edward has no intention of ever changing Bella. So what do we do with her?" _

"_She stays here with us." Marcus said softly. Caius whipped his head over to Marcus. Marcus hardly ever talked anymore; he seemed content to let Aro read his thoughts. Aro looked at him curiously. "Why is that Marcus?"_

"_She is needed here. This is where she belongs." Marcus said looking at Caius out of the corner of his eye._

"_No!" The Cullen brat growled and a pathetic growl it was. Caius looked at Ariette who was still standing by the girl, Bella. "Bring her to one of the guest rooms, child and stay with her. Talk with her if you must." _

_Ariette nodded, and gently took the human girl's hand and led her out of the room. "Don't worry; the brothers won't harm your friends. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think humans are supposed to be that skinny. We need to get you healthy again." Ariette said in a soft Irish accent._

The Cullens were sent away, not to return on pain of death. Felix and Demetri had gone with them to make sure that they got on the plane. Aro and Marcus had decided that since, Ariette had taken an interest in Bella that he, Caius, would be in charge of her. He had grudgingly agreed. He had spent the next three months getting her healthy again. After she was healthy again, they started to work on her self-esteem and confidence. Besides being the girl's first boyfriend, the Cullen brat had certainly done a number on her. She had felt the urge to ask permission to do stuff, from going outside to even being allowed to read a book in his library.

Through it all, He started to get to know her and how she ticked. She was an angry kitten that thought she was lioness, but he had been proud of her none the less, when she finally stopped being sorry for herself and took her anger out on his memory and why he was too prudish to want her. The little kitten found out that she had claws and that they were sharp. It was during this period, that he found that he had feelings for her, but he remained a gentleman, while she worked out her problems.

Once she had gotten past what he and his whole 'family' had done to her, they were able to figure out what was going on between them. It wasn't always easy what his temper, and her selflessness, but they made it through with help from Aro, Marcus, their wives and members of the guard. Caius was broken out of his memories when he heard water from the shower in his chamber being shut off. He opened the door and walked inside. The door to the bathroom was open. He could see Bella standing in front of the large mirror trying to brush the tangles out of her hair.

"Come here, mia cara. You're going to rip your hair out if you keep doing that." He said softly. Bella turned around at his voice, and smiled when she saw him sitting on the big four poster bed with red velvet drapery. She walked over, sat crossed legged in front of him and handed him the brush. He started at the bottom and began working the tangles out. As he brushed he figured that this was the best way to tell her. It's been a year since they first met, and he finally feels like everything is as it should. It's time to tell her.

"Look, I've thought about this a lot. You don't even want to know how much of you has been rattling around in my head since the first day I saw you. I have examined you and me from every single angle I can think of, and all I can come up with is maybe this is just how I love. Maybe it's not like it feels from the outside when it's mine—and that is what I choose to believe in. Not mates, not claim, and not anything else but you."

Bella's calm serene expression morphed into amusement and she stifled a giggle before asking,

"Is this your way of trying to say you love me?"

That was exactly what Caius was trying to say, and she knew it, but Bella wanted some sort of verbal confirmation of the sentiment. She wanted those three words.

"You're going make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yes," Bella replies, smiling cheekily in his direction.

"I love you." He added an eye-roll, because otherwise this whole thing would be so sappy it'd make him sick.

"Aww," Bella giggled and the biggest grin lights up her face. "I love you too, Caius and…" She took a huge breath before continuing. "I want you to change me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting a friend**

**I don't own Twilight, but I certainly own Madelyn-Mae and her parents. Credit for Jasper's parents, sister and brother in law goes to **Nauticalmass** and her story: **Leaves of Grass**. Anyone who hasn't read her fantastic story needs to go read it!**

"I would be honored to change you, mia cara. When would you like to do this?" Caius asked her. She was not surprised by his request. She knew that they had every intention of changing her, but what she didn't know was that Caius made Aro agree to wait until she was ready to be changed. Aro had agreed and even allowed him to induce the change. Despite all of this, Caius was very pleased that she wanted him to be the one to change her. He didn't want anyone else's venom, but his, in his mate. His venom and his alone would flow though her veins

Bella thought about his question. There wasn't really anything left that she wanted to do that she couldn't do as a vampire. She wanted to see Jasper and Emmett again, but that also could wait until she was a vampire.

"In the next month or so, I'm ready to start my immortal life with you."

Caius smiled behind her. He bent over and kissed her jugular vein. "I'm ready for that, too."

The door flew open and a vampire walked in. Caius leapt over Bella and landed in a crouch in front of her.

"I'm not going to hurt your girl, Caius. I can't believe you'd think that of me. I'm offended." A female voice huffed in mock annoyance.

Bella noticed that the voice had a southern accent, which reminded her of Jasper. Caius slowly got up and glided over to the woman.

"If you hadn't had barged in like that, I might have acted differently." Caius told her gruffly.

Jealously rose up within Bella as she watched Caius kiss the woman's hand. What had the woman done to have gotten through Caius' rough exterior? The woman turned to face Bella, and she was struck by a set of facial features that she had never expected to see again. The woman was like a female version of Jasper Hale with long blonde locks that curled at the bottom and mischievous crimson eyes that sparkled and shone like diamonds. Her lips were graced with a ready smile.

"Cara mia, may I present," Caius said turning to face Bella, "my dear friend, Madelyn-Mae Whitlock."

"Madeline May?" Bella asked curiously. Caius chuckled. "It's not really two words, cara mia. It's said as one word: Madelyn-Mae."

"Oh. Are you related to Jasper Hale by any chance?" Bella asked her. She decided to put her jealously aside, until she knew more about this strange female. Madelyn-Mae cocked her head at Bella.

"I don't know a Jasper Hale. Jasper Whitlock, perhaps, but not a Jasper Hale." She told her. "Major Jasper Whitlock is my biological uncle. He was my poppa's younger brother. I have very good memories of him."

Caius chuckled softly as Bella invited Madelyn-Mae sit on the bed with her. He knew that Bella had a lot of questions for his friend. He quietly slid out of the room and went to Aro's study to tell him of her arrival. They all knew that wherever Madelyn-Mae was, the Whitlock coven wasn't far behind.

"Is that his human name? You still have memories of him from when he was human?" Bella asked curiously as Madelyn-Mae settled herself on the bed.

Edward did everything he could to keep her away from Jasper; something about poor control or something. She was now sure that Edward probably lied about it. He just needed an excuse to keep them from interacting and getting to know each other. He was overly possessive and over protective of her. While she hated that quality about Edward, she liked it about Caius. That was part of Caius's make-up, whereas to Edward, Bella was a toy that he didn't want to share. She relished this surprise visit from someone who knew him. She wanted to know all about him

"Yes, it is and yes I do. I don't have a lot of human memories, but the ones I do have revolve around my human family. My poppa and Uncle Jasper grew up on a farm with lots of apple trees. Poppa didn't move very far when he married my momma, and because of this, I got to see Uncle Jasper a lot."

"Do you remember your family, besides Jasper?" Bella asked. She was a bit worried about losing her memories as a vampire.

Madelyn-Mae nodded. "I sure do. Andrew and Johanna Whitlock were my parents. Thaddeus and Rebecca Whitlock were my grandparents. Jasper's my uncle and I also had an aunt named Emily, who I later found out married her beau, Paul Dearborn."

"What do you mean 'you later found out?" Bella interrupted, and then blushed at her rudeness.

Madelyn-Mae smiled and laughed. "It's quite alright, Bella. They didn't let you and my uncle get to know each other, because of his 'lack of control', so it makes sense that you want to know all about him." She said making air quotes. "In answer to your question, I went back to Texas a while back, and found our family records as well as an old newspaper clipping that talked about them getting married. They had lots of children and grandchildren. My older brother and sister both got married and had children. The descendants of my aunt and siblings are still living."

"So, was Jasper their youngest child? What was he like when he was human?" Bella asked.

"My poppa was the eldest son and Uncle Jasper was the youngest son, but Aunt Emily was the youngest of them all. Uncle Jasper was pretty much the same as he is now, except less menacing, scarred and cold. He was a southern gentleman through and through: charming, elegant, polite, gallant and very charismatic. You couldn't help but to like him. When he wasn't helping out on the farm, he was playing with me and teaching me all he knew, as I was always getting in the way. I was about 6 when he went off to fight. He had been on leave when I had my seventh birthday. He left two days later, and that was the last we saw of him. It broke Grandma Rebecca's heart."

"So when did you meet up again with Jasper or haven't you, yet?"

"Oh, I have. I meet up with him shortly after becoming a vampire. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and was almost drained dry by my honoree uncle Peter."

"Honoree uncle?" Bella asked confused. Madelyn-Mae chuckled awkwardly.

"Uh huh, Peter and his mate Charlotte were sired by Uncle Jasper. Peter is very much a brother to my uncle, and therefore is like my uncle."

"So, he almost drained you. What stopped him?"

"Uncle Jasper. He told Peter that I looked like someone he once knew. So Peter removed his teeth and I proceeded to change. I told him all about how I was related to him and about our family afterwards. He went with me to Texas a couple years ago, where we found out about Emily and our remaining relatives. Unfortunately, the Whitlock name has died out. Uncle Jasper and I are all that's left."

"Is Jasper here with you?" Bella asked hopefully, but not trying to get her hopes up. Madelyn-Mae smiled brightly at her. "He sure is. Come on, you can come with me, as I have to meet up with him shortly. Let's go get lover boy and the rest of 'em." Bella laughed as Madelyn-Mae called Caius 'lover boy'.

"It's probably the Captain and his mate that are with her. The Major is most likely still with his mate and the Cullens. It saddens me to see him with them." Aro said to his brothers. There was a knock on his study door. Aro opened it. There stood Madelyn-Mae and Bella.

Madelyn-Mae smiled at him. "'Hello, Aro. I was just going to catch up with my uncle and Bella showed an interest, so I thought that you all would like to come too."

"The Major is here?" Aro asked as he and Caius walked out of his office. Marcus had declined her offer. He said that would meet with the Major later. Demetri, Felix and Alec were to come with the brothers.

Madelyn-Mae nodded at Aro. "My uncle's here, as well as Peter and Charlotte."

She led them through the garden, over the wall and into the forest a few miles from the castle. A mile into the forest, Madelyn-Mae whistled. A minute later, someone whistled back. She smiled and headed toward the sound of the whistle. When they stopped, Jasper Whitlock was in front of them, sitting Indian style on the ground, and was putting a phone back into his pocket. Caius couldn't stop his smirk.

"You know, I enjoy you sitting there like that. It is not every day you see the God of War cease and assist."

Jasper grinned in reply.

"They're not back yet. Peter really needs to tame that thing. It's spoiled rotten." Madelyn-Mae rolled her eyes.

Jasper nodded. "That, he does. I had just gotten off the phone with him, when you arrived, sweet pea." Madelyn-Mae flounced onto the ground next to Jasper as he talked.

"Why are we meeting you and your coven outside the city, Major?" Aro asked.

"His coven? Isn't Carlisle the head of the Cullen Coven?" Bella asked confused.

"He is the figure head, spokesperson and leader, but the golden child often gets too big for his britches. He gets it into his mind that he knows best, and everyone follows him..."

"I do believe the poor things are ripped beyond repair now." Madelyn-Mae interrupted whilst laughing. Jasper glared at her.

"Oops, sorry Uncle Jasper." She said smiling tentatively.

"My coven, Bella, is the Whitlock Coven. It consists of myself, my mate, sweet pea here, Peter and his mate, Charlotte." Jasper smiled at her then turned to Aro, his face lost the smile.

"We are in the woods, because my mate, Alice, was banned from Volterra on pain of death." He then muttered under his breath. "Idiot boy."

"Who's an idiot, uncle?" Madelyn-Mae said with a curious look in her eye as she sat up and looked at him.

Jasper smirked at her. "Edward Cullen, lovely Bella's first boyfriend and the golden child of the Cullen coven."

"I despise that boy. Arrogant, self-righteous," Her mouth scrunched up as she resisted swearing and calling that horrid boy every bad name she could think of.

"I haven't rubbed off on you as much as I thought, Pity." Sounded a male voice from the right side of the group.

"She has better manners than you, Captain. Not to mention, she knows restraint. The boy's been bad-mouthed often enough at home." Jasper glared at the newcomer. The newcomers were a male with short brown hair and crimson eyes, and a short female with long slight blonde hair and crimson eyes, as well.

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, this is Bella Swan Volturi. Bella, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock." Jasper said waving a hand between the two groups.

"Oh, come on, Auntie, you know he won't tell us anything without 'cha." Jasper's eyes rose to the trees where Madelyn-Mae's voice was coming from.

"You can come down now, darlin'." He said. Madelyn-Mae jumped down from the tree followed shortly by Alice. As soon as Alice landed Bella ran to her and engulfed in a hug. Alice beamed and gently hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you, Alice." Bella told her when she finally let go.

Jasper smirked at Alice. "I told you, she still loved you." Alice smiled softly back at him.

"Now, what are you all doing in Volterra?" Aro asked getting impatiently.

"Edward." Jasper said getting up from the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

The Who and Why 

"Edward? He was banned from here as well, Major." Aro told him.

"We know that, Aro. That is why we met you out here. Tell them, sweet pea." Jasper turned to her.

Madelyn-Mae nodded. "Well, after Edward was banned from Volterra, I went to visit my uncle and his mate as I hadn't seen them for a while. It just so happened that Peter had gotten a glimpse of something going down at the Cullen house. Edward was being all mopey up until six months after I had gotten there, when he decided that I would be an excellent distraction for him while he thought of how to get 'his' Bella back." She said air quoting the word his. "He started talking to me and just hanging around with me. I didn't mind it, at first, having heard about Bella and her being taken against her will by the Volturi, amongst other things. I didn't know, however, that Bella had been human when all this had happened. I also didn't believe half of what he said, as we all know he hates y'all. I thought I would help him get over her. After all, they weren't mates. So, Carlisle invited me to go on a hunt with them. Anyway, Edward came up to me, after I had finished and said that I had the makings of a good vegetarian. I laughed and said that I would stick to human scum. He growled and came closer until he was practically touching me. He said and I quote "You're really pretty, but then again, you are a southern belle. I might even call you beautiful, but no one is as beautiful as my Bella." I smirked at him, and went to find my uncle, having been creped out by Edward. A week later, I declined going hunting with them, as had Edward and Uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper went to his study, which, by the way, is right underneath the guest bedroom, where I was staying. I was in there reading a book about a Southern family during the Civil War."  
>"A Civil War buff, just like her uncle." Peter chuckled.<p>

Madelyn-Mae rolled her eyes. "Edward came in and said that he knew what my gift was and wanted me to help him get his Bella back. I listened politely to his scheme, having no intention of actually helping him. After a while, I got bored, and when back to my book. Edward got mad at my lack of interest and pushed me into a corner. He shoved his lips to mine and saying how I would give him the edge he needed. He did a lot of other stuff that needs not be mentioned. In short, if Uncle Jasper hadn't come in when he did, I would've been raped by Edward." She shivered, her face wrinkling in disgust. "Uncle Jasper and I waited for Aunt Alice in his study and then left after packing up our belongings. We were gone by the time the rest of Cullen's came back. While en route to Peter and Charlotte's, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice filled me in on everything, that Bella had been human when she first met Edward, how he had left her, and then put her in danger by going to Volterra. We got to Peter and Charlotte's. Peter, being the know-it-all that he is, already knew what had happened and wanted to kill Edward. Uncle Jasper so elegantly told Peter to join the club." She laughed as Peter glared at her. "And here we are now. Aunt Alice and Charlotte thought it be wise to wait and lie low for a bit, giving Edward time to think that he still has a clear path to Bella."  
>"And what does that long story of yours mean, besides the fact that he still thinks that my Bella is his mate?" Caius growled. Bella released Alice and walked over to Caius. She slipped one hand into his and used the other to draw designs on his arm. It worked in calming him down.<br>"It means, Caius, that Edward has no intention of letting Bella go. I believe that he means to return to Volterra, despite the death penalty, and get her back. He doesn't care that she's not his mate. She's his singer and therefore in his mind, his property to do with as he pleases. It's rather foolhardy, but no one ever said that Edward had common sense." Jasper told him.

The Whitlock's all nodded in agreement. Madelyn-Mae let out a derisive snort. "Edward is smart, but relies on his mind reading ability too much. His ability makes him arrogant and self-confident. So much so, that he doesn't know how to fight without his gift. That is where his weakness lies. He is so sure of himself and his ability that he doesn't realizes that those who know of his gift have ways of getting around it." Jasper finished.

"Do you have a plan, Major?" Aro asked Jasper.

"We do. Edward will shortly convince the Cullen's that they need to rescue dear Bella. They shall come here, ready for a relatively easy victory, not all expecting that you've been warned or that we are here. Once they are in Volterra, send Demetri out to greet them, but have Alec and Sweet pea out in the shadows. Sweet Pea will work her magic, and you'll have them right where you want them." Jasper replied.

"'Bout time Edward learned that what he's planning is illegal, not to mention sick." Peter muttered.  
>"What do you expect from someone who's sick in the head?" Madelyn-Mae replied. "Sick, demented little boy, I shall have fun messing with his mind."<br>"Do the other Cullen's know that Edward and Bella aren't mates?" Aro asked.  
>"No idea," Madelyn-Mae drawled, then ducked her head. "Sorry, Uncle Jasper."<br>Jasper dipped his head in her direction, and then turned back to Aro. "The Cullen's' know that she is his singer and believe that since he didn't drain her right away and is taking an interest in her apart from her blood that she is his mate. He's playing with their belief that he's not a monster, and would never disrespect Bella. I don't know about you, Aro, but I think it's time the mask is lifted and the Cullen's see what kind of a monster he really is."  
>"I agree with that, the arrogant little twit." Caius growled. "I do have one question, however. If you and your mate knew that Bella wasn't the little twit's mate, then why did you come halfway around the world to save his pathetic skin?"<br>"It's rather simple, actually. If Bella hadn't come here to save Edward, then the two of you would never have met. And even if you had come visiting, Edward wouldn't have let her anywhere near you. You're welcome." Alice replied.  
>Madelyn-Mae laughed. "Always the matchmaker, aren't you Auntie?"<p>

"Amongst other things," Alice said as she joined Madelyn-Mae in laughing.


End file.
